This Is Acting
This Is Acting is the seventh studio album by Australian singer and songwriter Sia. It was released on 29 January 2016 by Inertia, Monkey Puzzle and RCA. Track listing | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 46:32 | title1 = Bird Set Free | writer1 = Sia Furler, Greg Kurstin | extra1 = Kurstin | length1 = 4:12 | title2 = Alive | writer2 = Furler, Adele Adkins, Tobias Jesso Jr. | extra2 = Jesse Shatkin | length2 = 4:23 | title3 = One Million Bullets | writer3 = Furler, Shatkin | extra3 = Shatkin | length3 = 4:12 | title4 = Move Your Body | writer4 = Furler, Kurstin | extra4 = Kurstin | length4 = 4:07 | title5 = Unstoppable | writer5 = Furler, Christopher Braide | extra5 = Shatkin | length5 = 3:37 | title6 = Cheap Thrills | writer6 = Furler, Kurstin | extra6 = Kurstin | length6 = 3:31 | title7 = Reaper | writer7 = Furler, Kanye West, Charles Misodi Njapa | extra7 = West, 88-Keys, Shatkin, Jake Sinclair | length7 = 3:39 | title8 = House on Fire | writer8 = Furler, Jack Antonoff | extra8 = Shatkin, Antonoff, Sinclair | length8 = 4:01 | title9 = Footprints | writer9 = Furler, Tyler Williams, Josh Valle, Nikhil Seetharam | extra9 = T-Minus, Valle , Seetharam , Shatkin | length9 = 3:13 | title10 = Sweet Design | writer10 = Furler, Kurstin, Mark Andrews, Robi Rosa, Joseph Longo, Tim Kelley, Bob Robinson, John Charles Barrett, Marquis Collins | extra10 = Kurstin | length10 = 2:25 | title11 = Broken Glass | writer11 = Furler, Jasper Leak, Shatkin | extra11 = Shatkin | length11 = 4:24 | title12 = Space Between | writer12 = Furler, Braide | extra12 = Cameron Deyell, Braide | length12 = 4:48 }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 53:52 | title13 = Fist Fighting a Sandstorm | writer13 = Furler, Shatkin | extra13 = Shatkin | length13 = 3:48 | title14 = Summer Rain | writer14 = Furler, Shatkin | extra14 = Shatkin | length14 = 3:35 }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 57:59 | title13 = Alive | note13 = AFSHeeN Remix | writer13 = Furler, Adkins, Jesso Jr. | extra13 = Shatkin, Afshin "AFSHeeN" Salmani | length13 = 3:16 | title14 = Alive | note14 = Boehm Remix | writer14 = Furler, Adkins, Jesso Jr. | extra14 = Kurstin, Boehm | length14 = 3:50 | title15 = Alive | note15 = Cahill Remix | writer15 = Furler, Adkins, Jesso Jr. | extra15 = Kurstin, Cahill | length15 = 6:19 }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 50:16 | title13 = Cheap Thrills | note13 = featuring Sean Paul | writer13 = Furler, Kurstin, Paul | extra13 = Kurstin | length13 = 3:44 }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 53:46 | title13 = Cheap Thrills | note13 = featuring Sean Paul | writer13 = Furler, Kurstin, Paul | extra13 = Kurstin | length13 = 3:44 | title14 = The Greatest | note14 = featuring Kendrick Lamar | writer14 = Furler, Kurstin, Lamar | extra14 = Kurstin | length14 = 3:30 }} | length16 = 3:37 | title17 = Midnight Decisions | writer17 = Furler, Braide | extra17 = Braide | length17 = 3:42 | title18 = Jesus Wept | writer18 = Furler, Samuel Dixon | extra18 = Oliver Kraus | length18 = 5:29 | title19 = The Greatest | writer19 = Furler, Kurstin | extra19 = Kurstin | length19 = 3:30 }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 1:18:04 | title13 = Fist Fighting a Sandstorm | writer13 = Furler, Shatkin | extra13 = Shatkin | length13 = 3:48 | title14 = Summer Rain | writer14 = Furler, Shatkin | extra14 = Shatkin | length14 = 3:35 | title15 = Cheap Thrills | note15 = featuring Sean Paul | writer15 = Furler, Kurstin, Paul | extra15 = Kurstin | length15 = 3:44 | title16 = The Greatest | note16 = featuring Kendrick Lamar | writer16 = Furler,K urstin, Lamar | extra16 = Kurstin | length16 = 3:30 | title17 = Confetti | writer17 = Furler, Braide | extra17 = Braide, Shatkin | length17 = 4:06 | title18 = Move Your Body | note18 = Alan Walker Remix | writer18 = Furler, Kurstin | extra18 = Kurstin, Walker | length18 = 3:37 | title19 = Midnight Decisions | writer19 = Furler, Braide | extra19 = Braide | length19 = 3:42 | title20 = Jesus Wept | writer20 = Furler, Samuel Dixon | extra20 = Oliver Kraus | length20 = 5:29 }} ;Notes * signifies an additional producer * signifies a vocal producer * signifies a remixer ;Sample credits *"Sweet Design" samples elements of "Thong Song" (1999) performed by Sisqó, written by Mark "Sisqó" Andrews, Tim Kelley, Bob Robinson, Desmond Child and Robi Rosa Release history References Category:2016 albums Category:Albums produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Albums produced by Kanye West Category:RCA Records albums Category:Concept albums